


Come on, Baby

by spacestationwedding



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Enemas, Facials, Inflation, Kinky Shit, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Wet & Messy, come collecting, sloppy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationwedding/pseuds/spacestationwedding
Summary: Over the next few days, they came up with the plan- the little airtight container sitting in the back of their fridge, the enema kit shoved in the cabinet under the bathroom sink, the thick black plug he’d purchased and the damn plastic cup Bucky kept finishing in.





	Come on, Baby

They’d been planning this for weeks. Every single time Bucky had come in the past 21 days had been in a little plastic cup. That wasn’t at all where he wanted to release, but he knew it’d all be worth it in the end. 

Steve was a trooper, taking it all in stride even though what they were doing was completely weird and self-indulgent. They both enjoyed it whenever Bucky sprayed up his insides with his come- it was kind of a kink they shared. Possessively marking Steve’s pretty ass with his seed got him going enough to produce another load immediately after.

But it wasn’t enough. One night, after hours of laying tucked in between Steve’s skinny thighs, he growled out his dirtiest fantasy into his ear as he approached orgasm.

“Gonna come, Stevie...ya gonna take it, huh? Take it like the good comeslut you are? Wan’ me to fill you up with it?... one day, sweetheart...gonna come in you so fuckin’ much your stomach gets all big ‘n’ round with it...ah, fuck- Steve!”

And then they talked about it after. Steve agreed to it, admitted shyly that he liked the idea. Over the next few days, they came up with the plan- the little airtight container sitting in the back of their fridge, the enema kit shoved in the cabinet under the bathroom sink, the thick black plug he’d purchased and the damn plastic cup Bucky kept finishing in. 

Of course, he wasn’t just wanking off by himself. Having Steve’s lovely mouth on him, and his hand wrapped around his length while he came buckets...he couldn’t complain. After he was spent at the end of the day- usually after three or four good orgasms, thanks to his serum- he would take that cup and transfer the contents into the larger container stored in the fridge. 

Over the weeks, the container filled up with milky white come until it couldn’t hold anymore. He knew it measured out to a literal gallon, but seeing it made him shiver. All of that was going to go inside of Steve….

Thin arms snaked around his waist as he stood at the counter and stared at the recently full Plexiglass container. Steve faced pressed against the hard metal of his shoulder and his fingertips pressed against the glass.

“Issit ready? ‘S cold….” He murmured lowly.

“Yeah, it’s ready.” Bucky turned and couldn’t help but smirk in his direction. “Are you?”

Without another word, Steve tucked the container under his arm and dragged Bucky into the bathroom with his free hand. Laughing, he let himself be yanked in and took in the coldness of the room. It felt clinical- not exactly the sexiest atmosphere. But it’d have to do.

Steve leaned down and extracted the enema kit from under the sink. Thinking about his earlier comment, Bucky put the stopper in the sink’s drain and turned the water to a hot temperature. He put the container in once it filled up so when they were ready to put it in, it would be just as warm as it might be coming directly from the source. 

“Can ya believe we’re doin’ this?” Steve suddenly giggled while assembling the kit. “‘S weird, innit?”

“Totally weird. But that’s okay.” He smiled in the mirror at Steve before leaning down to kiss him hard on the lips. “Wanna see ya all full of me, Stevie.”

A groan was released into his mouth. They both broke away from the kiss. Bucky grabbed the container with his come and let Steve hand him the enema bag. Carefully, he poured half of it in, feeling its warmth. The bag was all bloated and squishy. Only half of the collection of comeshots fit in the bag. He’d have to refill it.

Steve turned away and uncapped a bottle of lube. Bucky’s hands came up to relieve him of his clothes, revealing the smooth expanse of pale skin. They fell away easily, familiarly. Steve bent over the tub a little, bracing his hands on the edge and legs spread wide. He threw a little smirk over his shoulder.

“Wanna do the honors?”

And boy, did he. He grabbed the nozzle end of the enema and slicked it up. It barely the size of his index finger, Steve would be able to take it no problem. 

“Wait- gotta open the clamp first. Get the air out.”

Bucky obeyed, waiting for the white fluid to shoot up the clear tube. Another shiver ran up his spine at the thought of what he was about to do. He brought the tip of the nozzle to Steve’s tiny pink hole, using his other hand to spread his ass cheeks apart to gain better access. There was a brief moment where he appreciated the sight of him, all skinny and pale and his hole still recovering from the brutal fucking he’d received the night before. The nozzles blue length contrasted nicely with his puffy skin. It slid inside easily, so he didn’t stop until the fluttering rim of his hole closed around the clear tube. No more than four inches of it inside of him, he made sure. 

“How’s that? Feel okay?” He pressed a kiss to the base of Steve’s spine. 

“Mhmm.” 

“Deep enough?”

Steve made another noise of assent that echoed through the bathroom. “Whenever you wanna start, slowpoke.”

“Punk.” He murmured without heat. Bucky took that as permission to open the clamp and hung the bag full of his come on a towel rod. He dropped down onto his knees on Steve’s right side. With his left hand, he carefully held the tube in place where it was entering Steve’s body. With the other, he moved to the side of his body and placed his flesh hand onto Steve’s concave belly. He wanted to feel every single drop of his come filling him up. 

Steve moaned at the feeling and threw his head up. His elbows dropped to the porcelain edge of the tub. Out of curiosity, Bucky rubbed his hand down to squeeze at his already hard cock. 

“Really gets ya goin’, doesn’t it? Thought ‘a all my come in your belly? Me too, sweetheart...markin’ ya up in every inch of your guts. Stretchin’ ya out with it….”

It was true, he really was so turned on by it. Blood and waves of arousal flooded to his groin and had been gathering there for the past ten minutes. 

“Buck...d’you feel it?”

He brought his hand back up to where his belly was already flattening out.

“Yeah, baby. I can feel it. Keep breathin’ for me, nice and deep.”

Steve let out deep sighs, the swell of his belly getting larger with every one. Slowly, the bag emptied Bucky’s come deep into Steve’s guts. 

“Ah- Buck...got a cra- a cramp.” 

Bucky was there, already rubbing soothing circles under his belly button. Tiny whimpers escaped Steve once the entire half gallon bag was empty. The whole thing had taken about ten minutes. He switched off the clamp and continued feeling the small curve that had pronounced. 

“Go on and adjust to it, honey. That’s the first half of it.”

Steve brought his weight back up onto his hands, arching his back. He panted with his eyes closed and adjusted to the unfamiliar stretch. 

“Does it hurt still?” Steve shook his head negatively. “Ya wanna stand up for me? Show me how good ya look?”

Slowly, Steve straightened upright and looked over himself. Bucky’s hands came up to explore the swollen curve. It wasn’t ridiculous looking- just a stretch like he’d eaten one of Bucky’s supersoldier sized meals instead of his own one-third the size. But it was there. Evidence of Bucky’s existence marked him up from the inside, so much so that it was presenting itself on the outside. 

He couldn’t help but paw at his hardness through his sweatpants, needing some relief. The lines of Steve’s thin body all rounded out in one place made him look almost feminine, as his spine curved in to compensate for it. Almost like he was pregnant with it, and Jesus that was a thought. The illusion fit except for the hard and weeping length of his cock at Bucky’s chin. 

“Like it?” Steve smirked down at him once he finished examining himself. 

Bucky gripped harder at his hips, bringing his hand back up. “Do I like it? Stevie, baby...I  _ love it. _ ” He growled out the words and lunged up to press his lips on Steve’s abdomen. It felt heavy, hard, bloated. “Look at you, all full ‘a my come.”

Steve moaned and laced his fingers in Bucky’s hair. “There’s more. Bucky- gimme all of it...want it all.”

“Okay, sweetheart.” He took the warm container again and reopened the bag. The insides were sticky with ropes of come that hadn’t made it through the tube yet. The rest of it made it inside easily, he only had to swipe his finger around the walls of the bowl to scoop the straggling bit into the bag. Eager to keep going, he moved Steve back into the horizontal position. 

“Ready,” Steve murmured breathlessly before he even had a chance to ask. Smirking, he flicked the clamp open again. A couple of minutes passed, which Bucky just spent stroking over Steve’s growing belly.  Filth spilled from his mouth. 

“Fuck, you look so good, sweetheart. Cute little belly, all stretched out from me...That’s me, Stevie, fillin’ you up so good, just like you always ask me to.”

Steve groaned, “Can I see your cock? C’mon Buck, lemme taste it?”

The idea definitely had appeal, he could admit. But he had plans.

“Not yet, sweetheart. ‘M gonna let ya have it as soon as you’re all full, okay?”

He rubbed over the swollen curve to ease any remaining cramps Steve was experiencing. The sounds of slow breaths filled the otherwise silent room for the remaining time it took to empty the enema bag. Finally, the tube came up empty. He shut the clamp and grabbed the plug from the sink counter. 

“‘S that all of it?” Steve looked and straightened up a little more again. Bucky grabbed the lube again and began coating the smooth plug. 

“Yup. Oh, baby, ya look so good. C’mere, ‘m gonna take it out now. Need ya to hold it in while I put the plug in, okay? Keep that sweet little hole nice and tight for me…there ya go.” He quickly replaced the nozzle with the thick black plug, stretching his rim out over the bulb of it. It went in easily. “There, sweetheart. Show me,” he demanded. 

With a little smile, Steve arched his back again and turned to face the side. His stomach was distended, a pretty curve deeper than the arch of his spine. For a moment, Bucky just stared while Steve stroked his belly slowly. 

“Please, Buck. Lemme taste ya,” he dropped onto his knees right there, cradling his abdomen. The sight sent even more blood rushing straight to his dick. It was an easy decision then, to drop his sweatpants halfway down his thighs and let his cock free finally. Immediately, Steve leaned in and ran his mouth all along the length, tongue poking out between those pink lips. 

“Not full enough? Need a cock in your mouth all the time dontcha, sweetheart? Want more of my come fillin’ up your belly? Go on, baby, suck me good and you’ll get it. God, look so pretty….”

Steve ignored his babbling for the most part in favor of swallowing down his length whole- a talent he’d developed after many, many blowjobs.

“Fuck me- look at ya, so fuckin’ good at this. That’s it, baby, just like that. Always so good at this.” Bucky’s left hand curled around the cold marble countertop that was digging into his ass. The right one stroked Steve’s bobbing head of hair, encouraging and guiding the way, but not dictating. The position wasn’t quite good for watching Steve’s stomach, but this was what Steve wanted to do. He wasn’t about to complain.

Sloppy little gagging sounds escaped from deep in Steve’s throat, but he wasn’t pulling away. Spit was already trailing down his chin where it had escaped the corners of his mouth, stretched wide by the circumference of Bucky’s cock. 

“So fuckin’ messy,” Bucky murmured, angling Steve’s face up so that he could force him to make eye contact. “You’re so sloppy with it, y’know that?”

Baby blues shining with unshed tears, Steve nodded up at him. It was only then that Bucky noticed only one of his hands was resting on his thigh, and the other was cradling the soft curve of his come filled stomach. Constantly holding, rubbing, just feeling the fullness of it. Like he couldn’t bear to forget about it. 

The thought made his balls clench up. Fresh, hot arousal worked its way down his gut and probably forced more precome into Steve’s throat. The beginning tightenings of his orgasm started to work their way up. 

“Fuck, baby. That’s it, you’re gonna make me come. Want it, don’t you? One more load for you, c’mon. Where d’you want it, honey, I’ll let you pick-”

Steve pulled off his cock just enough to let the head rest inside of his still sucking lips. The entire thing was shining and dripping with spit. With his free hand, Steve gestured desperately to his own face. A shudder ran through Bucky- he couldn’t even take his mouth off of him for long enough to say what he wanted. 

“Good choice, baby. Always look so good covered in my come.” That elicited a whine from down below. Steve’s hand reached to Bucky’s own, guided it to his own shaft. He wanted Bucky to jack off on his face, to bring himself to release and coat him with it. God, how did he land such a perfect baby?

Taking himself in hand, he let Steve lean back just a touch, just enough to let his cock slip from his lips and put the obscene stretch of his stomach in view. Bucky stared, already panting with anticipation and needing to get there, now. He stroked ruthlessly, too desperate to come to even pretend to be shy. 

“Buck- c’mon, give it to me,” Steve said breathlessly, reaching down and grabbing at both his own cock and his stomach. “So full of you, that’s right, but I want more, please-”

“Ah, fuck!” Bucky quickened his stroking impossibly fast. He was so close, just tipping nearer the edge until-

Finally, it hit. Gasping, Bucky came. His body shuddered and writhed with the force of it. Pearly come, his final load that he had to give Steve, fell from his tip and landed on Steve’s chin, pretty lips, cheeks, and neck. A few drops even landed on his distended abdomen. Despite his instinct to close his eyes and ride it out, Bucky watched. He couldn’t miss this. 

And Steve just took it, sticking out his greedy tongue and silently eager for more. 

“Oh my god...fuck…” Bucky stilled, his cock growing oversensitive. The last few drops were wrung out, and he was finally spent. “Jesus fucking….”

He couldn’t even finish the swear, he was so entranced by the vision below him. Steve was all pretty and marked up, a full belly of come and licking his lips for the taste of even more. For several long moments, he just stared and caught his breath, drinking in the sight and appreciating it. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Steve smirked, obviously joking. A wide grin spread across Bucky’s face, and he darted out of the bathroom to grab his phone. Steve had the best ideas….

“Bucky, no! I was kidding, you jerk!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> more kinky shit- but is anyone really surprised?  
> there isn't enough come inflation in the world, so I wrote my own. it's totally self-indulgent, hopefully you enjoyed it.  
> shrinkyclinks bc I want to- that's how small the plot to porn ratio is here.
> 
> also, how many different words can I come up with for "stomach?" too many.


End file.
